Sin dejarse vencer
by LauSeg
Summary: Adrien busca respuestas en cuanto al libro de los miraculous que posee su padre, sin embargo, no todas las respuestas serán de su agrado. Por otro lado, Marinette finalmente se arma de valor para enfrentar sus miedos, y terminará en un descubrimiento.


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, no mía.**

 **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Después de ver aquellos dos espectáculos (Le Collectionneur, y Doudou Villain), me he inspirado en hacer un One-shot más, ambientado en una línea temporal sucesora de Le Collectionneur.**

 **Advertencia: Spoilers de los capítulos Le Collectionneur, Doudou Villain, y Audimatrix.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Adrien se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado. Esta vez Ladybug no dominaba su mente; algo, o mejor dicho, alguien más lo hacía: Gabriel Agreste, su frío y calculador padre.

—Plagg —, suspiró —, debo admitir que no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubiera sido verdad.

—Por lo menos alégrate niño, ya estás seguro de que él no es Hawkmoth —, intentó animarlo el pequeño kwami, el cual se encontraba apoyado sobre el pecho de su portador.

—Sin embargo, no entiendo qué tiene que ver él con el libro. Es bastante raro.

— ¿El libro?... —, por raro que se describa esto, Adrien ahora notaba en Plagg una faceta pensativa. El kwami trataba de recordar algo.

— ¿Plagg? —, preguntó Adrien después de ver al pequeño gatito negro levitar por toda la habitación mientras seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos.

— ¡El libro! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! —, exclamó Plagg.

— ¿Qué recuerdas exactamente? —, interrogó Adrien mientras se ponía de pie.

—Ese libro debe estar con el último guardián de los miraculous.

— ¿Guardían? —preguntó su portador extrañado de que existiera un guardián de los miraculous.

—Así es. El único que sabe cómo descifrar el contenido.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Plagg? No puedo volver a tomar el libro. Me encerrará de por vida —, regañó Adrien.

—Ay chico, sin embargo, deberías vigilarlo bien. Ese libro es más importante de lo que crees —, comentó preocupado el pequeño kwami.

—Seguiré tu consejo. Por ahora es hora de patrullar —, sentenció el rubio mientras en su ventana veía la luna reposando sobre el cielo de Paris.

Activó su miraculous y se transformó en Chat Noir, quien acto seguido abrió la ventana, y tomó impulso para salir, apoyándose de su bastón expansible.

Saltando de techo en techo, se preguntaba cómo podría acercarse más a Gabriel Agreste sin ser visto. Se mantenía vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, y con suerte tenía libertad para asistir a clases y estar con sus amigos. También tenía una agenda apretada, la cual debía manejar con responsabilidad si quería tener algo de tiempo libre. Adrien estaba ocupado, pero Chat Noir no, cuando no se presenta algún akuma. Debía ser bastante cauteloso para vigilar cada rincón de la casa desde la habitación de cámaras de la mansión Agreste.

"Decidido, dejaré mis tiempos libres para ponerme manos a la obra", pensó el gato negro mientras vigilaba a cada civil dormido. Sin embargo, pudo observar a una sola persona que no dormía; una adolescente absorta en sus pensamientos, con un aura de tristeza, mientras observaba a la nada desde el balcón de su habitación. Así es, era Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Tal vez necesita una buena compañía", pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente más a ella.

—Veo que alguien no puede dormir —, escuchó la pelinegra cerca de sí misma, y rápidamente fijó su vista hacia un lado del balcón, efectivamente, se encontraba su compañero de aventuras.

— ¿Chat Noir?, ¿qué haces por acá? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Andaba patrullando, cuando vi que alguien no se encontraba descansando tranquilamente. Si es el peligro lo que te preocupa, no temas, tu protector ha llegado —, respondió Chat Noir dando un énfasis presumido en lo último que dijo. Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con burla.

—Bueno gatito, puedes despreocuparte por mí. No me pasará nada —, dijo la chica de ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa débil.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada? —interrogó el superhéroe mientras se acercaba más a la civil.

—Sólo es depresión, lo que a cualquier persona podría pasarle —respondió ella volviendo a fijar su vista hacia la ciudad.

Adrien no estaba para nada contento con esa respuesta. En la escuela ella siempre se veía alegre y llena de energía; era más que obvio que le preocupaba ver a su amiga en ese estado, y siendo Adrien o Chat Noir, quería saber el porqué; la ayudaría de ser necesario.

—Pues, un akuma podría venir y akumatizarte, así que lo mejor es desahogarte —, se excusó el gato negro.

— ¿Y puedo yo confiar en ti? —. Era cierto, las únicas veces que Marinette y Chat Noir habían "convivido", fueron aquellas en que él la salvaba del peligro, o aquella en que trabajaron juntos para derrotar a Demoilustrador.

—No diré nada. Palabra de gato —, dijo el rubio mientras alzaba su mano derecha en señal de juramento. Marinette suspiró, y dentro de sí misma accedió a confiar en Chat Noir. Ella, siendo Ladybug, sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos negativos serían blancos de una posible akumatización.

—Bien —, suspiró —, hay un chico en mi escuela, y él es…simplemente maravilloso—, volvió a suspirar de sólo pensar en el rostro de Adrien, mientras Chat Noir la observaba curioso de saber más —. Siempre que estoy a su lado balbuceo y tartamudeo. Me tiene loca.

—Vaya, Debe ser un chico afortunado al conseguir la atención de una chica linda como tú —, comentó el héroe de ojos gatunos usando un tono coqueto. Marinette rió un poco ante aquello. En definitiva su compañero no dejaría de ser el mismo tanto en frente de ella, como en frente de Ladybug.

—El problema es que no sé cómo decírselo. Tengo miedo de que me rechace…temo no ser lo suficiente para alguien como él —, se borró su pequeña sonrisa para volver a mostrarse triste.

—Oye, no puede ser tan dramático —, rió un poco —, apuesto que él aceptaría gustoso estar con alguien como tú —, dudo un poco en preguntar lo siguiente, pero se moría de la curiosidad de saberlo —. Perdona si me meto mucho, ¿podría saber el nombre del afortunado?

— ¿Es necesario decírtelo? —, preguntó Marinette con un tono de leve burla.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas encontrar en mí un buen amigo.

Y podría tener razón. Gran parte de su tristeza se fue cuando apareció Chat Noir; la hacía reír, y a pesar de no ser muy cercanos, hacía lo posible por hacerla sonreír. Su orgullo de heroína se fue cuando tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de ser un payaso, estaba ahí para ella sin que se lo pidiera. Suspiró, y abrió sus labios para confesar.

—Adrien Agreste.

La sonrisa del gato negro se esfumó de manera repentina. "¿Enamorada de mí?", se preguntó Chat Noir varias veces en su cabeza, y el tema principal, Gabriel Agreste, pasó a un segundo plano por un momento.

—Chat, ¿estás bien? —, preguntó preocupada la pelinegra, al notar el semblante serio de su nuevo amigo.

—Sí —, mintió —, es sólo que me tomas por sorpresa —, rió de manera nerviosa —. Digo, él es reconocido por todo Paris por su modelaje.

— ¿Qué podría hacer yo ante alguien así de lindo y famoso? Temo sentirme menos —, aquella mentira no la notó, y siguió concentrada en la razón de su tristeza.

—Eh…

Ahora el rubio no sabía que decir. Sabía muy bien que su único amor es Ladybug, pero, ¿cómo decirle a Marinette que no se ilusione? Siendo él el mayor ejemplo de testarudez. Estaba perdido, puesto que siendo Chat Noir, sería bastante hipócrita que le dijera "No lo intentes", siendo él quien varias veces ha intentado conquistar a Ladybug, incluso la anterior vez que trato de besarla luchando contra Audimatrix.

—Sólo…ten seguridad en ti misma y díselo —, sonrió el gato negro, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente torpe e idiota.

— ¿Y si me rechaza? —, preguntó Marinette preocupada.

—Entonces no te dejes vencer. Tú vales más de lo que te imaginas, y si él no lo quiere notar, habrá alguien que lo hará.

Eso realmente la hizo sentir mejor.

—Creo que tienes razón —, dijo ella mirando sus ojos verdes con una gran sonrisa —. No me quedaré estancada y no me dejaré akumatizar.

—Me alegra oír eso de ti — volvió a mentir Chat Noir. Por dentro se seguía sintiendo mal.

—Realmente te lo agradezco —, Marinette lo miró con ternura, como a un pequeño gato real.

La noche culminó. Chat Noir se despidió de Marinette, y ella, sintiéndose mejor por las palabras de su nuevo amigo, pudo dormir tranquila, aunque por parte de Adrien, el peso de la culpa por tener que rechazarla lo llenaba.

.

La mañana llego, y la hora de clases también.

—Estoy decidida Alya —, dijo la pelinegra mirando con una gran sonrisa a su mejor amiga. Ambas se encontraban abriendo sus casilleros.

—Me alegro tanto por ti niña. Ya era hora de que te armaras de valor —, respondió Alya dándole un breve abrazo —. De hecho, ¿por qué no lo intentas ahora? Se encuentra atrás de ti.

Y la castaña tenía razón. Adrien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros revisando sus horarios en su casillero.

—Vale, lo haré. ¡Deséame suerte! —, exclamó Marinette mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Adrien. Por parte de Alya, debía alejarse para darles su espacio. Es verdad que quería ser testigo de aquel momento, pero después podría preguntárselo a su mejor amiga. Dentro de sí misma, tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaría bien.

—Hola, Adrien —, tartamudeó un poco, pero consiguió la atención del rubio.

—Oh, hola Marinette —, respondió Adrien mostrando una leve sonrisa, aunque en realidad sabía que nada bueno se acercaba.

—Yo…tengo algo que decirte —, y estaba en lo correcto. Él mismo sabía a donde llegarían estas palabras.

—Te escucho —, Sin embargo, estaba atrapado; no podía ignorarla siendo Adrien. Su sonrisa permaneció, aunque él sabía muy bien que era falsa.

—Desde hace un buen tiempo quiero decirte esto, y he reunido el suficiente valor hasta ahora —, lo último lo dijo para sí misma, puesto que ahora estaba balbuceando unas cuantas palabras sobre decírselo.

—Está bien —, dijo él apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga —. Con confianza.

—Tu…me…me…

— ¿Marinette? —, preguntó un poco preocupado.

"Recuerda lo que dijo Chat Noir", se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, y sin poder aguantarlo más, exclamó.

— ¡Me gustas!

Sí, todos los estudiantes a su alrededor la habían escuchado, y ahora mantenían su vista fija en lo que respondería Adrien, lo que para él se hizo peor.

—Yo…realmente estoy sorprendido.

Se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en lo que iba a decir en frente de los demás estudiantes. Borró aquella sonrisa falsa y suspiró.

— ¿Qué pasa, Adrien? —, preguntó ella.

—Lo siento mucho Marinette. Eres una buena amiga, y no dudo que eres talentosa, y sabes cocinar tan bien como sabes bailar pero…—, continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, Yo no siento lo mismo.

Esas palabras a las que tanto le tenía miedo Marinette, aparecieron, y de repente, sintió un quiebre dentro de su corazón. Era fácil decir que no se dejaría vencer, pero era realmente difícil aplicarlo. Las lágrimas amenazarían con llegar, pero ahora la sonrisa falsa venía de parte de ella. No se dejaría vencer.

—Está bien. No te preocupes —, su sonrisa débil no alcanzaba a convencerlo del todo —. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Gracias por comprenderlo —Sonrió Adrien.

—Gracias a ti, por seguir aceptando mi amistad después de todo —, está vez pudo fingir mejor su sonrisa, y el rubio pudo convencerse de que ella estaría bien.

Ambos se alejaron después de aquella charla, y los estudiantes espectadores del rechazo, siguieron teniendo sus clases. Marinette no podía más, y sin pérdida de tiempo, corrió hasta el baño de la escuela, encerrándose en una de las cabinas, y sintiéndose libre para finalmente llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, Marinette —, dijo la vocecita de Tikki mientras salía del bolso de su portadora.

—Gracias por estar conmigo Tikki —, respondió Marinette dándole un pequeño abrazo a la kwami, sin embargo, las lágrimas no podían parar de brotar.

.

— ¡Marinette! —, llamaba Alya mientras buscaba a su amiga. Había buscado por cada rincón de la escuela, y sin embargo, su mejor amiga no aparecía. Hasta que la castaña cayó en cuenta de que había un lugar sin ser registrado: el baño.

Al abrir la puerta, escuchó unos sollozos, y ahí fue cuando supo que nada iba bien. Se agachó para reconocer los pies de Marinette, y al saber en qué cabina se encontraba la pelinegra, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Tikki al notar las llamadas de Alya, se escondió en el pequeño bolso de su portadora, y Alya, al abrir la puerta, confirmó lo que tanto temía: ver a su mejor amiga destrozada.

—Oh Marinette —, se acercó a la pelinegra y la lleno de un abrazo reconfortante —. Por favor perdóname. No debí dejarte sola en esto.

—Está bien, Alya —, respondió Marinette entre sollozos —, no todo en esta vida se gana. Esta situación es temporal —, dijo mientras reía un poco.

—Eres muy linda en todos los aspectos Mari, y él es un idiota al no darse cuenta de ello —, dijo la morena mirando a los azules ojos de su amiga.

—No debo dejarme vencer.

—Exacto, y, ¿sabes qué?, la vida sigue —animó Alya —, así que en toda la semana, pasaremos los siete días tú y yo, ¿te parece?

—Alya, eres realmente la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener —, las lágrimas cesaron, y en Marinette nació una sonrisa llena de calidez. Ambas amigas se abrazaron, y así, Marinette pudo evitarse un largo tiempo de depresión, blanco de akumatización.

.

Adrien, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad por lo que le hizo a Marinette, aunque ella se veía alegre como siempre, pero Chat Noir no había visto esa alegría aquella noche de charla.

Sin más quehaceres en el día, el rubio empezó a poner en marcha su plan. Regresó a la mansión Agreste, y después de entrar a su habitación, reprodujo un disco, para que Nathalie pensara que estaba practicando en su piano, y después de activar su miraculous, salió de su habitación sigilosamente, y sin que nadie lo notara, empezó a buscar por la mansión Agreste algún rastro de su padre. Iba por los pasillos, cuando de repente notó el sonido de los pasos de alguien. Debía esconderse en algún lado, así que después notar una de las habitaciones con la puerta medio abierta, y verificar que nadie se encontrara ahí, entró sin titubear, mientras vigilaba de quien eran aquellos pasos.

Era Gabriel Agreste, su padre, y al parecer planeaba dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían a la entrada. Chat Noir lo fue siguiendo, mientras Gabriel bajaba las escaleras sin una pizca de sospecha.

Después de haber bajado las escaleras, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su padre se dirigiría hacia aquella sala donde se encontraba el cuadro de su madre. Gabriel entró, y por inercia las puertas se cerrarían, pero antes de que lo hicieran, Chat Noir pudo escabullirse sin ser notado, escondiéndose tras la mesa del escritorio de Gabriel.

Fue bastante suertudo, puesto que antes de actuar, Gabriel dirigió su mirada a todos lados, para asegurarse que no estaba siendo visto por nadie. Chat Noir esperaba que volviera a abrir el cuadro para obtener más respuestas sobre lo que escondía, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Gabriel Agreste buscaba algo en el cuadro con el tacto de sus dedos, y al encontrarlo, con los dedos bien posicionados, presionó como si fueran pequeños botones, y una plataforma a sus pies comenzó a descender, desapareciendo a Gabriel de la vista de Chat Noir.

La plataforma se cerró, y el gato negro, sorprendido, salió de su escondite y avanzó hasta el cuadro de su madre.

"¿Esta correcto hacer esto?", se preguntó a sí mismo, pero nunca había conocido aquella parte de su propia casa, y al parecer, confirmaba lo que sospechaba, su padre no tenía ese libro por simple inspiración.

Los dedos de Chat Noir comenzaron a buscar entre el cuadro aquellos botones que activaban la plataforma, y le fue algo realmente complicado, pero cuando sus dedos notaron la textura que diferenciaba a los botones del cuadro, posicionó bien sus dedos, y presionó.

La plataforma descendió a sus pies, transportándolo a otro lugar. Por un momento, su vista gatuna no pudo observar nada, pero después notó como la plataforma ascendía hacia otro lugar. Al terminar de ascender, Chat Noir se quedó mudo ante el escenario que presenciaba: una sala completamente vacía, con una única ventana en forma de mariposa, y encima de él, incontables mariposas blancas volando.

—Akumas —, susurró con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre. ¿Por qué su padre ocultaba esta sala?

— ¡Chat Noir! —, oyó una exclamación a sus espaldas, y al voltear la mirada, no pudo articular palabra alguna. Ante sus ojos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hawkmoth.

El pequeño hijo no podía moverse de la impresión; no podía hacer nada más que soltar algunos gemidos de impresión.

—Así que me has descubierto —, dijo la gran mariposa con enojo en su rostro —. ¿No te enseñaron de niño a no espiar a extraños?

Chat Noir seguía sin poder decir alguna palabra.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? —, se burló el mayor de la sala.

—Tú…

—Así es, yo —, respondió con determinación —. A pesar de que estés aquí, no me rendiré ante mis objetivos. Dame tu miraculous.

Las exigencias de Hawkmoth, por fin hicieron que Chat Noir reaccionara.

— ¡Jamás! —, exclamó con un gesto de enojo que nunca antes había experimentado, y después de observar minuciosamente la sala, se dio cuenta de que la única salida era esa pequeña ventana por la cual salían los akumas para causar terror. Tomó su bastón, y apoyándolo bien contra el suelo, lo estiró esperando poder pasar por aquella ventana. Lo logró, y ahora debía pensar en qué hacer. ¿Cómo vería a su padre ahora?

—No te has librado de mí, Chat Noir. Puedo percibir tu mezcla de sentimientos negativos —, y dicho esto, prosiguió a atraer una de aquellas mariposas que lo rodeaban volando. La pequeña mariposa se posó en la palma de su mano, y cubriéndola con su otra mano, oscureció su contorno, y luego la liberó —. Vuela mi malvado akuma, y haz tu trabajo.

Y el akuma salió de la ventana en busca de su víctima.

.

Chat Noir seguía escapando, y se alejó lo más posible; quería estar solo y desahogarse consigo mismo. Ni su Lady podría calmar todo lo que sentía. Finalmente, al parar sobre una de las casas más lejanas de Paris, se sentó en el techo en posición fetal, y después de todo lo que había visto, las lágrimas salieron.

—Padre…

Desilusionado, enojado, decepcionado, triste, deprimido, roto, quebrado; así se encontraba Adrien detrás de la máscara de Chat Noir. Nunca hubiera sospechado que lucharía en contra de su padre, ¿por qué hacía tanto daño?, las dudas se amontonaron dentro de él.

Cerró sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas, sin notar la presencia de algo que volaba. El akuma se acercó más al gato negro, y entró en el cascabel que portaba éste en su cuello. Chat Noir perdió el control sobre sí mismo, y alzó la mirada, cubierta con un resplandor en forma de mariposa.

—Catastrophique, ahora estás de mi lado. Causa estragos en la ciudad, y quítale su miraculous a Ladybug para entregármelo junto con el tuyo —, se comunicó Hawkmoth mentalmente con el rubio.

—Palabra de gato —, respondió Chat Noir sonriendo siniestramente, mientras un aura oscura lo transformaba.

.

—Gracias por este helado Alya —, dijo Marinette sonriente mientras caminaba con Alya a su lado por el parque comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate.

—Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga —, respondió la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Y, ¿Qué haremos mañana? —, preguntó la pelinegra.

—No lo he pensado aun. Tengo que actualizar el Ladyblog; hace días ya que no sabemos de Ladybug, pero, creo que te llevaré al cine; comeremos palomitas y la pasaremos bien.

—Me parece bien —, rió un poco Marinette, contenta de tener a una excelente persona como mejor amiga. Alya sin lugar a dudas era su superheroína en momentos de dificultad.

Esas sonrisas se esfumaron cuando los ojos de ambas observaron a lo lejos un estallido. Nada iba bien, y Marinette debía actuar.

— ¡Tendré mi actualización! Ven Mari —, llamó Alya mientras comenzaba a correr al lugar de los hechos.

—Yo…creo que me esconderé. Sabes que no soy tan valiente como tú —, convenció Marinette con su mirada, mientras corría hacia la dirección contraria.

—Tú te lo pierdes amiga. ¡Nos veremos luego! —, y así, Alya desapareció corriendo del parque.

Marinette, oculta entre un callejón solitario, activó su miraculous, transformándose en Ladybug, y lanzó su yoyo dispuesta a acabar con el mal que aterrorizaba Paris.

Iba balanceándose de casa en casa, y finalmente llegó al lugar de los hechos cerca de la torre Eiffel. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar aquel akuma, pero nunca se esperaba ver lo que sus ojos vieron: un chico rubio, con apariencia de gato, en vez de ropa, llevaba un pelaje color dorado, su cascabel en su cuello, y su cara, lo único que no tenía pelaje, llevaba su distintivo antifaz negro, revelando sus ojos verdes.

—… ¿Chat Noir? —, preguntó incrédula la mariquita.

—Error, mi odiada catarina. ¡Soy Catastrophique! — exclamó el gato con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, mientras que con el bastón expandible de Chat Noir destrozaba autos y perseguía a los civiles cerca de la escena mientras corrían asustados.

—Me alegra verte Ladybug, pero tienes algo que quiero: tu miraculous —, dijo decididamente mientras se acercaba más a la heroína roja. Ladybug no esperó para armar su escudo con el constante movimiento giratorio de su yoyo. Observó fijamente al gato dorado, y efectivamente, en una de sus manos pudo divisar el anillo de Chat Noir. Era él, akumatizado por Hawkmoth.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues ven por él, gatito —, respondió determinadamente mientras se fijaba como se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, dispuesto a atacar con el bastón. Choches entre yoyo y bastón se vieron entre estos dos personajes, y un combate armado comenzó. Ladybug bloqueaba con su yoyo, esquivaba, y lanzaba unos cuantos movimientos para atacar a su contricante, y por parte de Catastrophique, no tenía piedad, iba tras el miraculous de Ladybug y no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Ladybug hacía bien su trabajo, hasta que por un breve descuido, tuvo que esquivar el bastón de su compañero akumatizado, y tuvo que retroceder saltando, hasta el punto de tener que alejarse un poco por las calles de Paris para obtener una idea más clara de cómo podría salvar a su compañero.

"¿Será posible que el akuma esté en el anillo?" pensó ella escondida tras un bote de basura, observando fijamente al anillo negro del gato, quien se encontraba buscándola con la mirada, pero no podría ser posible; dentro de aquel se encontraba el kwami que lo ayudaba a ser Chat Noir. "¿En qué otra pertenencia suya podría estar el akuma?" se preguntó en su cabeza, hasta que sus ojos vieron aquel cascabel que portaba en su cuello. Era claro. Ahora sabía a donde debía dirigirse, pero primero debía proteger el miraculous de su compañero; akumatizado, podría llegar a hacer una estupidez.

— ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado! —, Catastrophique la había encontrado, y para esquivar su golpe salto hasta lo alto del bote de basura, y en un rápido movimiento, aplicó sobre él la llave que una vez había aplicado contra Audimatrix, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano en la cual se encontraba su anillo. Ahora Ladybug tenía la ventaja, y sin dudarlo, le quito el anillo al akumatizado.

Al no portar aquel anillo, Plagg no aparecería, y estaría encerrado temporalmente dentro de su miraculous.

Ladybug se separó de Catastrophique, y sonrió victoriosa al proteger el miraculous de su compañero.

— ¡Ve por ella! ¡Recupéralo! — exclamó Hawkmoth a través de la mente de Catastrophique, y él, de manera sonriente, decidió alejarse para atraer a la mariquita.

—Oh Ladybug, ¿será que reaccionarás para darme esos miraculous? No querrás verla sufrir —, llamó el gato dorado, mientras que con un rápido movimiento, capturó a Alya, quien se encontraba escondida entre algunas de las calles más angostas grabándolo todo con su celular.

— ¡Sueltame! Gato malo —, exigió la morena sin éxito alguno, para después ser amarrada por un cable eléctrico de la ciudad que Catastrophique destrozó para usarlo como soga.

— ¡Alya! —, exclamó asustada la pelinegra al ver a su amiga en peligro. — ¡Amuleto encantado! —, gritó al aire extendiendo su yoyo hasta lo más alto, y de ahí salió un objeto que cayó hasta las manos de Ladybug: una bola de estambre.

Ahora debía ser bastante inteligente si quería liberar a la mariposa. Fijo su vista hacía la calle de Paris que se encontraba desolada, y pudo fijar su atención en las ventanas rotas de las casas a su alrededor, el teléfono que Alya sostenía en su mano, y el cascabel que Ctastrophique portaba en su cuello. Ya tenía una idea de cómo moverse.

Lanzó su yoyo hacia las ventanas rotas, pudiendo fijarlo bien para lanzarse y balancearse hacia Alya, llegando a arrebatarla de las garras de Catastrophique, y liberándola.

—La linterna —, dijo a su amiga al dejarla en el suelo, y Alya comprendió que necesitaba de su ayuda para distraer al akumatizado, así que encendió la linterna de su télefono, y catastrophique, con sus instintos gatunos, no pudo evitar seguir la luz.

Ladybug al notar que su plan salía a la perfección, estiró la cuerda de la bola de estambre, y con un agarre perfecto, sujetó el cascabel del gato, y lo atrajo hacia sus manos; ahora estaba en su poder.

Ladybug lo lanzó fuertemente hacia el suelo, logrando que se rompiera, y saliera de él el akuma.

—No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma —, dijo Ladybug mientras abría su yoyo dispuesta a lanzarlo.

— ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! —, exclamó mientras lanzaba su yoyo y atrapaba al akuma. El yoyo regresó a las manos de Ladybug, y al volver a abrirlo, la pequeña mariposa blanca se perdió volando por los aires.

—Adiós pequeña mariposa.

— ¡Ladybug milagrosa! —, exclamó la heroína lanzando al aire la bola de estambre, y con ello causando un resplandor el cual reparó todos los daños causados por el akuma, incluido el cascabel de Chat Noir, el cual desapareció, puesto que era parte del traje del superhéroe.

Catastrophique se desmayó y desapareció con un brillo, dando lugar a un débil Adrien Agreste.

— ¡Espera! Entonces…el akumatizado no era Chat Noir, era Adrien —, dijo Alya sorprendida por lo que vio —. Creo que esta vez te equivocaste Ladybug.

—Tal vez…

Adrien seguía desmayado, y a ella no le quedaba mucho tiempo para transformarse, así que para proteger al modelo de la prensa, lo cargo entre sus hombros, y lanzó su yoyo, desapareciendo de la escena de los hechos.

"¿Cómo es posible?", se preguntó a sí misma. Había visto ese anillo en Chat Noir durante todas sus aventuras, y a diferencia de Lila, Adrien no compraba objetos para impresionar. Tenía una hipótesis de lo que ocurría, pero no podía estar totalmente segura de ello.

Llegó finalmente a la habitación del rubio entrando por la ventana, y lo dejó en su cama. Ella se iba a ir, hasta que finalmente, Adrien abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —, preguntó débilmente mientras su vista se hacía más nítida.

—Fuiste akumatizado —, respondió Ladybug, acercándose para ver fijamente los ojos de su amor platónico.

Adrien no sabía cómo reaccionar; en frente suyo se encontraba su único amor, y ella lo había salvado. Aún estaba levemente triste, Hawkmoth lo había utilizado para sus malévolos fines; a su propio hijo.

Ladybug no sabía qué decirle, pero había algo que probaría si él efectivamente es Chat Noir. Titubeó un poco en lo siguiente que diría, pero finalmente reunió valor.

—No te dejes vencer. Tú vales más de lo que te imaginas.

Adrien quedó boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras, puesto que recordó que eran exactamente las mismas que él había usado para animar a Marinette. "¿Es posible?" se preguntó él en su cabeza, pero sólo podía estar seguro si hablaba.

— ¿Marinette? —, tartamudeó un poco al llamarla, pero Ladybug al escucharlo, lo supo. El amor de su vida todo el tiempo se encontró detrás del disfraz de Chat Noir.

— ¿Chat? —, también tartamudeó ella al descubrirlo. Ambos ahora lo sabían, y ya nada interrumpiría este momento por ahora.

.

—No has visto lo peor de mí, Ladybug, y juro que ahora, que Chat Noir me ha descubierto, ¡no tendré piedad de ninguno de los dos! — exclamó furioso Hawkmoth, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la sala llena de mariposas.

.

La atracción mutua entre los dos protagonistas era increíble; no se podían dejar de ver a los ojos.

—Y pensar que la única mujer a quien amo ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo —, susurró Adrien mientras no dejaba de ver los grandes ojos de Ladybug, a quien ya se le había acabado el tiempo, y efectivamente, su transformación desapareció, dejando ver a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Tú…tú me rechazaste, ¿lo recuerdas? —, respondió Marinette mostrando un semblante triste, para después voltearse sin dejar que Adrien notara su tristeza.

—Mari… —, no sabía que responder, puesto que era bastante cierto. Él, sin haberlo notado, había rechazado a la única chica a quien había intentado conquistar todo este tiempo.

Pudo levantarse de su cama, y acercarse a Marinette, apoyando su mano detrás del hombro de ésta.

—Mírame —, Marinette volteó la mirada, y volvió a ver a los ojos verdes del rubio, y éste, retirando su mano del hombro de su bicho amor, tomó suavemente la barbilla de la pelinegra.

—El primer día que te conocí, juré que amaría a la chica detrás de esa máscara.

— ¿No te decepciona que una chica tan valiente resulte siendo yo? Una chica bastante torpe —, interrogó ella con un tono triste.

— ¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que eres talentosa y buena persona. Me sorprende conocer tu secreto, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, no hay diferencia entre ambas —, dijo él acercando su rostro más al de ella.

—Tú…estás enamorado de…

No pudo terminar aquella frase, porque ahora sus labios se habían unido a los del rubio en un suave y tierno beso. Se abrazaron acercándose más sin separar sus labios, y sin querer que nadie los interrumpiera, disfrutaron de aquel momento mágico y bello. Estaban tan concentrados en aquel momento, que no notaron que alguien los veía. Tikki, desde la mochila de Marinette, los veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Era momento de separarse, y ellos lo hicieron lentamente recuperando la respiración.

—De ti —, dijo Adrien sin dejar de mirar a Marinette.

—Casi lo olvido —, se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, y se lo entregaba en las manos de Adrien.

— ¡Mi anillo! —, exclamó asombrado, y al obtenerlo entre sus manos, una luz verde resplandeció, dando lugar a Plagg, quien volvió a despertar.

—Ay chico, me has despertado de mi sueño —, dijo Plagg somnoliento.

— ¿Tu kwami? —, preguntó curiosa Marinette.

—Plagg, un gusto —, dijo cortésmente el pequeño gatito negro.

—Igualmente —, sonrió Marinette, sin embargo, había algo que la mantenía inquieta, y quería saber más de aquello.

—Adrien.

— ¿sí?

—Yo quisiera saber, ¿qué ha causado tu akumatización? —, preguntó mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

Adrien inmediatamente recordó su mexcla de sentimientos negativos, y el descubrimiento que hizo siendo Chat Noir. No era correcto estar en contra de él, pero había sido capaz de akumatizar a su propio hijo, y frente al mal, tendría que haber el bien que lo combatiera. Así que reunió suficiente valor, y mirando a los ojos azules de su Lady, respondió seriamente.

—Mi padre…es Hawkmoth.

Tanto Marinette como Tikki se quedaron boquiabiertas. Al final sus sospechas eran verdaderas, a pesar de haber luchado contra El Coleccionista.

—Pero…él era el Coleccionista —, trató de refutar sin mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

—Lo he descubierto yo mismo, Marinette. Aun no tengo respuestas de cómo pudo akumatizarse, pero lo he visto todo —, respondió Adrien recordando el horror de aquel descubrimiento.

—Yo…lo siento muchísimo —, dijo la pelinegra un poco triste por saber que su hijo se enfrentaría a su propio padre.

—Frente al mal, estará el bien para combatirlo —, dijo con determinación el chico de ojos verdes, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la gran vista de su ventana.

Marinette no podía comprender del todo como no flaqueaba ante tal situación, pero después cayó en cuenta de que su propio padre lo akumatizó, y ahí entendió que su hijo no tendría piedad después del daño que les hizo a todos.

Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado queridos lectores. Fue un tanto difícil elegir un buen nombre para Chat Noir akumatizado, y un poquito también difícil inspirarme para el Luckycharm de Ladybug, sin embargo, espero que lo demás les haya agradado.**

 **La escena MariChat en el balcón, fue inspirada en aquella imagen que publicó Thomas Astruc tiempo atrás, y pues quise dejar un final un tanto suspensivo en cuanto a Gabriel Agreste, para dar lugar a lo que pase en el cannon.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Att: Emily Rock.**


End file.
